Greetings from the past
by Runnerload
Summary: Nell Jones has some things in her life, that nobody from her colleagues at NCIS knows about and when the one the person from her past returns to kidnap her the search begins for Eric and the rest of the team. Can they save Nell before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Greetings from the past

Eric and Nell had finally moved into an apartment together, but in Eric's opinion there was something missing in their shared apartment and so he said: "I don't know what yet exactly but something is missing in this room and trust me Rockstar, I'll find out what is missing here to give the room a little upgrade."

Nell just grinned back at him and replied: "I didn't know that you have a passion for room decorating Beale but now I'm surely intrigued." Then just totally spontaneously she gave him a short peck on his cheek, Eric also now moved a little closer as he was also intending to kiss her but instead he started to tickle her at her weak spot and the two now landed on the couch in the living room. She laughed so much that almost tears of joy ran down her face and said in between breathers: "Please stop I'm ticklish. " But to Eric's big surprise, his girlfriend had still some tiny little trick up in her sleeve and before he was able to react, she had reversed the roles and now he was pinned down on the couch. Then there was silence between the two for a while before Eric finally said: "I have a lot of hidden talents, that you don't know about and I promise you that you absolutely love my big surprise." Then the two finally got up from couch and as Eric went to the fridge to get him something to drink Nell asked: "Do I maybe get a little hint from you considering the surprise?"

He turned around with that special smile on his face, that would always make her knees feel a little like jelly and replied: "Sorry Rockstar, no hints because then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore." She then pretended to be sad about that, by looking with her best puppy dog eyes look at him in the hope, that she would somehow make budge like she was able to do it most of the times.

He grinned back at her, knowing exactly what she was trying do here and he said: "Don't look at me like that, I won't tell you anything this time." Nell then also tried her best sad face, folding her arms in front of her chest but that ended in both laughing for a couple of minutes, as Eric made some funny grimaces with his face and that made her instantly crack up no matter how hard she tried to keep her composure. As they finally had recollected themselves Nell was the first to speak: "I think I'm going to make lunch now, don't know about you but I'm getting hungry."

After Eric had poured himself some water into a glass he replied: "That sounds very good to me Rockstar, surprise with your exceptional cooking skills."

That made her think: *_I think that he really knows to make feel like I'm flying on Cloud Nine every time he comes up with one compliment.* _She then kissed him on his right cheek short and answered back: "Thank you very much but now the cook needs some space so get the table ready."

"Will do Ma'am." Eric replied with a little smirk on his face and in the best serious tone she said:

"Don't call me Ma'am, because I'm not that old yet." Then she playfully hit him on one arm, but smiled at him a little bit before he turned around and took two plates out of one of the kitchen cabinets. She loved to goof around a little bit and in his presence it was really hard not to laugh with him, because his laugh was just contagious: you couldn't do anything else than join in when he said something funny.

After Eric had finally finished getting the kitchen table ready for lunch, he sit down watching his girlfriend cook from the distance and thought_: *I'm really so happy that I'm together with the girl of my dreams and she's just…perfect.* He_ was busy with drooling for a couple of minutes till he heard Nell calling his name a couple of times and saying: "Hey wake up, earth to Eric Beale are you still there?" Eric was quickly out of his trance, being a little embarrassed at first but trying his best to recover from it: "Sorry I was just busy with…." He started to say but Nell couldn't withstand to opportunity to finish the sentence for him: "…drooling, I know that because it was just that plain obvious and there's absolutely no need to be embarrassed."

She quickly smiled at him before she walked back into to the kitchen or else she would probably forget about the meal on the stove, then they wouldn't have anything to eat and she totally hated to order fast food.

Somewhere else in LA former Navy Lt. Steve Marks was sitting at home alone in his very little apartment, a bottle of his favorite beer in hand and the only thing he could think about was: revenge, revenge against the one woman that had ruined his life. Why didn't she feel the same way he did? He had practically showered her with gifts but she kept calling him crazy, telling him that she didn't feel the same way but he didn't want to let go off Nell Jones and so it ended in a bad way for him: He was thrown out of the Navy and then she went to court to get a restraining order against him and then they put him into a mental institution for a couple of years to make things worse. Since the very beginning for his career the most people around him had conspired against him: He didn't get his well-deserved promotion for example.

He had really thought that Nell was different than the other people, totally understanding what people were doing to him all the time but he was proven wrong: She also turned on him in the end, like all the others had done it before but her and all the others were going to pay for doing him wrong.

_AN: This is my newest Story about the best couple on NCIS-LA in my opinion, because those two just have the perfect chemistry between each other. I hope you like the first chapter, please read and review._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later at the same day, Eric and Nell watched some TV together and of course he had let her decide what to watch like a true gentleman always did. They both enjoyed having all the free time they had together outside from the job at NCIS, of course it was no problem for both of them to be professional when they were working at OPS and it had actually taken some time for her to not be so much afraid of the r-word anymore. Of course he had always wondered what had exactly made her being so afraid of a relationship with another man, but he certainly didn't want to push her in anyway and had finally decided that it was for the best to wait for the time when she was ready to talk about that.

Eric was suddenly interrupted in his train of thought as Nell asked: "Hey Wolfram want some Oreos?" That question certainly made him grin widely, because he fallen in love with his partner even more after he had known that the two shared the same addiction to Oreos. Taking chemical elements as their nicknames had become some kind of a weird habit to them, since they had first revealed to each other what were their personal favorites in the periodic chemistry system and the two of them really had a good chemistry most of the time. "Of course I want some awesome Oreos Ananoctium." He finally replied, took two out of box and then she placed them back on the glass table that stood right next to the couch where they sat on right now. They both had been through good and bad times in the past, Nell having witnessed that one terrible moment where he almost got frelted and for a moment he really had thought, that he wouldn't get out of the testing chamber alive.

Steve Marks couldn't really go to bed this evening, he looked through a photo album of so called "surveillance photos" of Nell admiring her beauty as he looked for a couple of minutes at them and thought: _Very soon we will see us again Nell and I'm looking forward to it a lot. _In his mind he was of course busy with planning how he would get her here to his place, without anyone noticing and surely nobody would be able to separate them again because he was so much determined to not let anybody get between him and the love of his life. Thankfully the time in the mental institution hadn't fully killed his powerful mind, which he had been famous for in his good old days in the Navy and his high IQ surely had been that one big reason that people had hated him so much.

In his mind he already had made a list of a few things, which he needed to buy before he could set his big plan into motion and to get them he had to talk to one of the few people that he could fully trust. Joe Peterson had been the one guy that he could always count on, after all his friends and family had betrayed him, of course life hadn't been easy after this whole incident but in the end only thing mattered: That soon, this whole big wrong in his life would finally been set right as he would soon get his revenge on Nell Jones.

_You should have welcomed the admiration I had for you, but instead you decided to break my heart and now I'm going to hurt you as bad as you did hurt me. _He finally emptied his second beer bottle, but he still could think totally clear because his mind wasn't clouded that quick by anything: not even two bottles of beer.

_Two hours later_

As the film that Nell and Eric had watched on TV was finally finished, Nell was the first one to get tired but she tried her best to keep her eyes open just a little more. Of course they had to get up early tomorrow again for work, but having free time from the very time consuming job at OPS was very rare and so she wanted to enjoy every minute with Eric. She would probably have called anyone who said some years ago to her that she would be in a relationship with another man again after this one bad incident that she had to go through at one point totally crazy but thankfully Eric had helped her lot to get over her fear of the famous r-word.

Eric had noticed that Nell had a hard time to stay awake and so he asked: "You tired Rockstar; you maybe want me to take you to bed?" No matter how she tried, this was a really a fight she couldn't win and so after her eyes had shortly flickered open again for second they closed for the final time and the only way she could react was mumble a yes into her boyfriend's reaction. He put one lonely hair strain back behind her ear, then he carried her bridal style into the bedroom after he had had switched off the TV and whispered softly into her ear: "Sweet Dreams Rockstar." He shortly kissed her on her forehead before he disappeared into the bathroom to get himself ready for bed.

Meanwhile Steve Marks also lay in his bed but he still couldn't really sleep, his mind was still busy with planning his ultimate revenge against the woman, that had chosen to not feel the same love for him as he did for her and to him it was really a shame that things had to end like this between them but she had left him no other choice.

_You brought this all on yourself little Nell, you're going to pay dearly for what did to me, after this your life surely won't be the same anymore and you will rue the day where you broke my heart. _

Before he then finally closed his eyes to sleep his eyes focused on one special photo in the middle of the wall that he directly looked at from his bed: Nell Jones in front of her apartment, checking her mail box and having some kind of look on her face that said: I know that someone is watching me. But he would make sure that she didn't expect him this time.

_AN: Thanks to- Dreams R What U Make of them for adding this story to her/his story alert list and the review, Thanks to- Dy grammy for adding this story to her/his story alert list, Thanks to- Stephen Long board for adding this story to his story alert list and the review, Thanks to- diamond lily for adding this story to her story alert list (From a hobby author to somebody who actually earned money with it: I'm glad you like the story so far and I surely hope that you continue the read the following chapters. I researched you on Amazon and I loved the samples that I've read__)_

_Thanks to- Elisabeth Harrison 5283 for adding this story to her story alert list. Please read and review and also add it to your story alert. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Flashback_

_A couple of years ago, long before Nell began her career at NCIS she worked for a software development firm in Seattle. In the past she had been a little bit troubled by some yet unknown person that was stalking her for a short while now. She had tried really hard not to worry about all this so much, just thinking to herself: Maybe he will give up on his own, if I don't pay him the attention which he desires so much to get from me. _

_Nell's train of thought was suddenly interrupted as her good friend and colleague Laura arrived at her desk with a little concerned look on her face: "Hey Nell is everything alright, because you seem...a little bit off today." Nell tried now her best to make her good friend from work forget about her worries with the best fake smile that she could do right now and finally replied: "I assure you that everything is totally fine but thanks for asking." Of course Laura didn't let her fool by this little scheme and replied: "Nell I just know you too well to say, that this is not the truth and you know that you can talk to me about everything." Nell sighed and like most of the time she really hated the fact that she was like an open book to Laura but she finally admitted: "Okay fine, I have the gut feeling that someone has started to stalk me just recently. For example: There has been a car standing near to my house that I've never seen before in my street and I think that I heard someone creeping around in front of my apartment." _

"_That's horrible Nell; I would go to police with this because you really have to do something." You could see from the look on her face that Nell wasn't so much a fan of that idea so she said: "But I practically haven nothing solid, the police are probably going to laugh at me." _

"_Yeah maybe you're right but please do me at least favor: take care of yourself and if you maybe have something solid then call me, don't be foolish and try to do something about it on your own okay?" Nell promised her friend to do that and then she finally got back to her work. _

_End Flashback_

One day later, Nell and Eric sat together at the breakfast table both of them eating bread with butter and marmalade on it and drunk some coffee. Coffee was that second "addiction" that they both shared besides Oreos and right now both of them were really busy with reading some of the interesting articles in the daily newspaper, which they were sharing every morning at breakfast.

Meanwhile Steve Marks was on the phone with his good friend the former CIA Agent Joe Fredrickson: "Joe its Steve I need a little favor from you?" Joe of course now was very anxious to know what that would be and so he replied without much hesitation: "It will be my pleasure to be to your service my old friend, what can I do for you?"

"I need as much information as you can get about Nell Jones, where her lives now and if there's a man in her life right now." Steve really hoped that Joe could make of his still active informant net that he had at his disposal in retirement and he was confident that he could get him the information that he needed. Joe hadn't expected that Steve would require his services again and of course he would not ask why his old friend would want to find this person, because his primary rule was when doing business: Don't ask any questions.

"I will get right to it and call you again as soon as one of my sources has something for me." Joe replied and hoped that Steve was satisfied with this answer.

"Sounds good and thanks in advance for the help Joe." Steve answered back and then he finally ended the call with his old friend. Back at Nell's and Eric's shared apartment the two geeks were busy with getting ready for a new day at work in the NCIS OSP and like most of the time Nell had a hard time in choosing the outfit for the day. With Eric's help with she finally narrowed down to two nice looking dresses and decided to wear the brown outfit today.

Meanwhile Eric of course wear his usual outfit: some khaki shorts and a matching t-shirt and after it had been weird to see him walking around like that at work, she really had to admit that she had started to really love it after a while and even just maybe a little bit sexy. She finally turned around to face Eric, who clearly was speechless for a moment and then finally said: "You look amazing as always Rockstar."

"Thanks Wolfram and you look very….sexy too." Nell replied with a little grin on her face and then she left the room to put on her shoes for work with Eric following closely behind. Eric of course was the last to leave the apartment, holding the door for Nell as always and for a moment he was drooling a little bit over his girlfriend's outfit. But he quickly recollected himself as they had finally reached Nell's red mini cooper, he getting into the car at last and then the two began the drive to work. Nell of course switched on the radio, maybe singing along to a song that she liked and he really loved hearing her singing, even if she kept saying that was such a bad singer. Eric watched her for a little bit, singing along to a song on the radio while she was concentrating on the traffic on the road at the same like the perfect multi task person that she was.

Later that day Joe had finally heard back from one of his sources, receiving a first e-mail with some details on Nell Jones. The contact wrote that he had to dig for a while to find this, because she worked for the top secret NCIS Undercover Branch but knowing the right people with high positions didn't make that much of a difficulty. "Thanks to the first information on our newest target, we know that a red Mini Cooper is registered to her with this license plate." Joe said to one of his men, which did the dirty work for him most of the time and handed him a sheet of paper with the information that they had right now.

_Thanks to- Dreams r what u made of them for reviewing the story, Thanks to- Josette 1807 for adding this story to her/his story alert list, Thanks to- .5283 for adding the story to her favorite stories list. I hope you like this chapter, please read and review_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The two geeks had finally reached the OSP building an old condemned house on the other side of LA, with no immediate neighbors around them. Hand in hand the two stepped inside and were immediately greeted by Callen, who sat at his desk right next to Sam's right now and was finishing up the report of the last mission for Hetty, their mighty little leader: "Good morning Mister and Misses Beale." It had clearly become a habit of G Callen to great the two techs every morning like that, because he and probably the rest of the team also thought that it really was just a matter of time before those finally would marry.

"Good Morning Callen." The two geeks replied in unison, what made them laugh a little bit for a short moment and then they finally went upstairs to OPS finally letting go of each other's hands. The two then sat down at their respective workstations giving each other one last look before they completely concentrated on the work of the day. Meanwhile Steve was very busy with preparing everything to put his plan in motion, he was right in the middle of putting some supplies that he bought onto a shelf in an building that he had chosen to bring Nell to as his mobile phone vibrated in his pocket: "What do you have for me Joe?"

"We have successfully located your target; she apparently lives with another man in an apartment in west LA and works for the undercover branch of NCIS according to one of my sources in the Navy Intelligence Office." Steve smiled to himself for a short moment and thought: *_Perfect everything is going according to my plan and I knew that I could count on Joe to make a good surveillance job.*_

"Those are good news Joe; continue to watch her and her friend and your men should be ready to get in action when the right moment comes."

"I assure that my men will be ready when you give the order to grab her, you can surely count on that my old friend." Joe then hung up the phone and Steve continued to put the finishing touches on the room where he would finally get his revenge on Nell Jones.

He had another look at the shrine for the woman that he now was only connected to in a love/hate relationship and softly touched the cheek of a close up photo from the face of her. *_Soon we will stay together forever and NO ONE will get between us.* Meanwhile_ as the whole team was out in the field, the two techs were getting a little bit carried away from work making out in the middle of OPS for a couple of minutes as they felt unwatched. She playfully hit him on the shoulder, he just having a big smirk on his face now and saying: "Admit Rockstar, you can't escape the magical Beale Charm."

_*No way Beale, I'm not making it that easy for you*_ She thought as she had a very determinate look on her face and finally replied: "You have to tickle me to death before I admit that Wolfram. "

"So be it annaoctium but don't say that I didn't warn you." Eric answered but before he could start his big tickle attack, he heard one very familiar person clearing her throat and say: "Mister Beale how is the search for James Edwood's IP Adress going?" Totally embarrassed for one little moment, the two geeks quickly recollected themselves to switch back into work mode. Eric grabbed his tablet and quickly said: "The search is still going but I'm really confident that I will catch him very soon, because sooner or later he will make a mistake and then my little spy program will catch him."

"Good to know Mister Beale and keep me posted." Hetty replied with a menacing look on her face, which definitely said: I'm watching you and don't make me separate you two for real this time. The Operations Manager they turned around and made her way back downstairs into her office. When the two techs were finally alone again Nell said: "That was really….awkward."

"Yes it was we should really get back to work now." Eric said in a very serious tone and both of them now were back on totally focusing on their respective assignments they were on right now for the team. Meanwhile Sam and Callen were really surprised to find some prints on the dead body of the Marine Sargent: Former Navy Officer Steve Marks. Of course Callen was the first one to ask: "This is really weird, why the hell didn't Marks wear any gloves?" Sam thought about that for a moment and then replied: "Maybe this is some kind of message, maybe he throws us that bone just to let us know that we won't find him anyway." Callen then got his mobile phone out, dialed Nell's number and said: "Hey Nell search us everything you can find about Steve Marks, we found his prints on the scene where the dead body lays."

Nell froze for a minute, because she hadn't heard that name in quite a while and of course she asked herself: _Why does appear now again out of the blue? This surely doesn't mean anything good! _She finally recollected herself and said: "Will do that Callen and will mail you the information on your phone once I've got it."

Eric of course noticed the sudden change in behavior really fast and asked in a concerned tone: "Hey Rockstar….is everything alright?" Nell tried her very best to put on total normal look again and debated with herself: _Should I tell him about my crazy stalker ex-boyfriend? _She finally decided against it and said: "Yes everything is fine but thanks for worrying so much about me." Then she shortly kissed him on the lips and really hoped that she had been able to fool him with this nice little charade that she had quickly improvised.

_AN: I hope you like this chapter, please read and review. _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Still with a bad gut feeling about sudden reappearance of her former stalker ex-boyfriend, in her head were the wheels still spinning trying to come up with at least one reason what Steve had planned and if she could anything against the success of his plans. Eric looked at her from time to time, knowing that there indeed was something that Nell didn't tell him and of course he asked himself: _What did she hide from me? _ He was interrupted in his train of thought as his headset announced a call from Kensi, he quickly banned the thoughts about Nell from his mind and finally took the call from Kensi.

Marks finally decided it was time to get the next phase of his evil plane into motion, it was time to lure Nell out in the open and so he called the mobile phone that Joe had given him. Is the man on the other of the line finally picked up he just said: "It's time to lure the target into the open, make sure that the NCIS finds the tablet that I've given to you." Then he hung up the phone and was really happy in the end that everything was going according to plan right now.

Kensi and Deeks had just left the base, where Peter Crenshaw had been stationed at for the last four years and apparently had hit a dead end in their investigation. His commanding officer and all the colleagues that Deeks and Kensi had talked two had been really surprised by the sudden death of their comrade. "I don't why but I have the slight feeling that all this seems a little too good to be true, someone is clearly trying to hide something from us don't you think Deeks?"

"Or you are getting a little bit too paranoid Kens." Deeks said because to him there was no reason to believe that someone was hiding something from them. Kensi was sure that she wasn't getting paranoid, because she could always trust her instincts and in the end there hadn't been many times where they had let her down.

"I'm confident Deeks that there's definitely still a lot of pieces from the puzzles missing in this case and that those men on the base haven't told us everything they know yet." Deeks definitely agreed on the first point with his partner and replied: "Maybe you're right and those men are not telling us everything they know but the death of Petty Officer Crenshaw could have been also caused by someone from outside the base." Meanwhile back at OPS Nell had finished collecting the data for Callen and discovered something disturbing as she went through it: Steve, here stalker ex-boyfriend and the victim knew each other and now she of course had to ask herself the question: _Should I tell Callen that I know the guy, whose prints where on the dead body?_ She decided to let it slide for now, because of the fact, that it maybe was just a coincidence that those two knew each other and she definitely had no reason to think otherwise. She mailed the information about him on Callen's phone, the question still remaining in her head if Steve's sudden reappearance after a couple of years wasn't a coincidence at all. But in the end she still had no idea what he may have planned right now and she had to admit to herself, that the fact that she didn't know anything about Steve's intentions really bothered her. Back at the now empty apartment of the victim, one of Joe's men was busy with fulfilling his duty: placing the tablet in the apartment so that the NCIS would find it. His comrade was waiting in the car for him, keeping an eye on the street the whole time to avoid that they would get busted before they were able to finish their little assignment.

They had stolen the tablet from Crenshaw's apartment after the good planned hit on him had gone down and Marks, who had been an Encryption Specialist in his time at the Navy Intelligence Office, had placed an encrypted file for Nell Jones to decrypt on it. _Let's hope that she really falls for that bait. _One of the henchmen thought as he was finally on the way back out of the house and had placed the tablet with the file on directly onto a little table in the living room.

Meanwhile Nell had finally decided to open to Eric about her stalker ex-boyfriend, because she just felt that it would be wrong to have any secrets standing between them: this relationship should be based onto trusting each other.

She finally took a deep breath and said: "Can we talk Eric; I need to tell you something very important." He turned around his chair to face his girlfriend, wondering what she wanted to talk about with him and finally replied: "Of course we can, now shoot Rockstar because I'm totally listening only to you right now." Nell smiled at him short and then said, even if it was so difficult to say for her: "I know the guy…who left his prints on the dead body, because he is my stalker ex-boyfriend. " Eric had to digest all what he had heard before he asked: "What happened with you and him?"

"He cheated on me, so I said to him that it was over but he didn't want to let me go so…he started to stalk me till I got a restraining order against him at court. I left my former home Seattle any way because I couldn't live with this maniac in one place any more, even if he was sent to a mental institution shortly after the first court meeting." She decided not to tell him, that she thought Steve was after her out for revenge because she clearly didn't want Eric to worry too much about her. Both of them didn't really know what to say for quite a while and after a long pause Eric finally said: "I'm glad you told me about this man even if it probably was very difficult for you to open up to me."

He softly caressed her right cheek with one hand for a moment, sending Nell on Cloud Nine like always and then he said: "Don't forget that I'm always there for you to support you, no matter what happens." They continued to look deep into each other's eyes for a moment before she finally answered back: "Thank you Eric….for everything."

Joe's two henchmen finally left the apartment; thankfully nobody had disturbed them during the drop off of the faked evidence and all they had to do now was: waiting for their target to fall for the bait.

_AN: Thanks to- insert iser name here for reviewing the story and for adding it to her/his story alert list, Thanks to- Red Sonja 88 for adding this story to her story alert list, Thanks to- Skateway for reviewing this story and adding it to her/his story alert list, Thanks to- zatanarya for adding this story to her/his story alert list. Please read and review_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam and Callen had brought back the planted tablet from the apartment from the dead Petty Officer, Eric of course immediately getting to work on that one mysterious encrypted file that was on their but had failed to get it open up until now. Meanwhile Nell was still busy with going through the security footage of the warehouse near the Navy Base, where a mysterious black van had been seen the last time before it suddenly disappeared of the radar. It took quite a while to get something useful out of the footage but then she finally had that one really important breakthrough: "I've got a facial rec on one of the guys that drove that van; his name is Michael Peterson, dishonorable discharge from the Navy because of bad conduct on duty."

Nell said and looked a little bit triumphant at her partner, who clearly got more and more frustrated by the minute even if he tried his very best to hide it from her. But to Nell he was always like an open book and so she asked with a little bit of concern in her voice: "You don't seem to be very optimistic considering my latest breakthrough is everything alright Eric?"

"Sorry for being such a downer right now, but this one file on the tablet gets me so frustrated because I can't get it to open. I've seen this highly encrypted code and the usual decryption programs don't seem to work here but maybe you have some tricks up your sleeve Rockstar." He replied, anxiously waiting for his partner's response and he really hoped that she was able to get him out of this little predicament. She shortly took his hand, softly squeezed it and replied: "Of course I am able to help you, because I've done some decryption work myself on one of my past jobs." Eric then gladly handed the tablet to her and got to work, on what seemed to be a very complicated code to crack but Nell was very confident to get it done in the end. Meanwhile the rest of the team including Hetty was busy with discussing the latest case and that little "situation" that Nell had made just recently aware of: She knowing the killer of the Petty Officer very good and that of course concerned all of them very much. "I don't know why yet but I certainly have a bad feeling about this guy and he will somehow be after her looking for revenge, because he may be felt wronged by her in his sick twisted mind." Callen said, who sitting at his desk while Hetty was standing just a few feet away and of course also was worried for the safety of her employee.

"At least Mister Beale is with her all the time since the two moved into one apartment a while ago, that won't make it that easy to kidnap her there if that's even the plan of Mister Marks and the associates of him." Hetty finally made her contribution to this little briefing on the status of the case and of course all of them were very determined to protect one of their own by any means necessary.

Eric finally called them all upstairs to tell them the newest breakthrough in the case: Nell getting a match in facial rec on one of the guys that were in that mysterious van, which was seen near to the Navy Base on the day when the victim was presumably murdered. One thing was for sure: Whoever those guys were, they were definitely pros but who had hired them to the job? They still had no idea what the connection between Nell's stalker ex-boyfriend and the dead petty officer was and that made Sam say: "Maybe those two haven't met at all and Marks has just put all this into motion to lure Nell out in the open and get revenge on her." _Sam could really have a point there, but I'm not afraid of him, if he's coming to get me he can try it. _Nell thought as she was still busy with decrypting the one file on the tablet, knowing that her ex-boyfriend had put the fie on there for her to decrypt she knew exactly what to do to get it open.

More and more code fragments were cracked by her and if she was able to keep up that fast progress, it wouldn't take so much longer to open the file on the tablet: _What are you trying to hide from Steve? You should know that you can't outsmart me! _

_Two hours later_

As Kensi, Deeks and Sam were out in the field again Nell had finally reached the last decryption layer to crack before she was finally able to access the file on the tablet. _I'm almost done just a little bit further and then I will see what you've hidden for me on that tablet Steve. _As she had finally cracked the final decryption layer a text file opened: "_Soon we will be together again Nell and NO ONE will be able to do anything against that! _ As Eric looked on the tablet screen, reading the text file several times and now he was really scared for his partner's safety.

Nell called to tell him what the decrypted file was containing: "Thanks for the information Nell and keep me posted on any new developments." Callen only replied and then ended the call and he now realized that time was clearly running out for them. _I really hope that Callen and the others will be able to stop this guy before he can do anything to my Rockstar. _Eric thought and now he could barely concentrate on his work, even that it was still important that he was getting his work done no matter what. Of course it didn't go by Nell unnoticed how weird Eric was acting all over sudden, so turned around his chair to face, took her hand into his and said: "I know you're worried about me, but the team will make sure that nothing will happen to me and I'm totally able to defend myself if it comes to the worst case scenario." Eric finally said after just looking deeply into his partner's eyes for some minutes: "Okay I think I can try to worry about you just a little bit less than now." He kissed her on the forehead and then went back to his work, even if it wasn't easy to concentrate on that after he now knew about the threat to Nell's safety made by her ex-boyfriend.

With not much progress being made the day finally ended, Eric looking into every direction at least twice before he was ready to get into the car with Nell, just so he was able to maybe minimize his paranoia a little bit. Just when they thought, that the coast was clear Nell realized that someone was apparently tailing them as she looked into the rear mirror: "Someone is following is, I have to try to lose them." So she accelerated the car a little just to get a little space between them and the peopled that followed them and as expected they quickly adapted to the speed change. Practically out of nowhere another car went on collision course to them, as he came from another street right next to them and before Nell could react the car was hit with full force knocking both of them out in the crash.

_AN: I hope you like this chapter, Please read and review_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

With an enormous headache Nell finally woke up again, she took in her surroundings and quickly realized that she wasn't in the car with Eric anymore. "Hello is anybody here? Where I am here and what do you want from me? She screamed into a very dark room with not much lightning in it, probably just to intimidate her. Meanwhile on the other side of the city, Eric's eyes slowly flickered open again and he quickly noticed that there was blood on his forehead as he had carefully touched with the one hand that didn't hurt so much as he lifted it. Eric's glasses were heavily damaged during the crash; he quickly got out his mobile phone and hit the number one on his phone's speed dial to reach Callen.

Anxiously he waited for G to pick up and was so much relieved as he heard the familiar voice of him on the other end of the line: "Eric what has happened?" Callen said into the phone, getting a little bit worried as his colleague called him and there was a long silence on the other end. It took quite a while for the tech to block out the huge headache, that was caused because of the hard impact of the car into a power pole but he finally replied: "Nell…..has been taken…..we…..have….to….find….her." That was all the techie could get out of his mouth before he finally ended the call and lost consciousness again. Callen quickly notified Sam of the situation, after his next call went directly to OPS: "Darren I need a trace on Eric Beale's mobile phone, send me the location on my phone." Darren Parker, one of the other techs that worked in the large OPS quickly got to work on the trace and he knew that time was up the essence, because two of their own agents were probably in immediate danger. With a sick smile on his face Steve Marks finally entered the room, looking at Nell with great pleasure in his eyes as she was totally at the mercy of him bound to a wooden chair and her eyes were covered with a blindfold.

As he stepped nearer to her, he softly caressed her cheek for a moment and then said: "Finally we see each other again after all these years, you that I still love you Nell, I never stopped loving you even after you were the reason I was sent to that mental institution." In that moment a strong shiver ran all over her body, Steve Marks was really back, that one person that had stalked her for so long that she didn't feel save in her own home anymore and even left the city just because of him. All these years she had been away from Seattle she really had thought, that all this was over forever but now here she was trapped in the middle of nowhere and totally helpless. "What do you want from me Steve?"

"I just to want to be with you, say that I'm sorry that I've scared you and I really mean that. From the beginning I felt that there was some kind of special connection between us and this time I want to make it right but that other guy isn't right for you, whoever he is! Only we belong together, don't you feel the same way now two?" Nell was clearly totally disgusted by her stalker ex-boyfriend and right now she got only one thought on her mind:* _I really hope that the team finds me soon and please let Eric be okay.* _She finally took all her courage and replied: "Get in your head Steve, I don't love you anymore because you started to stalk all day long all over sudden as I said, that I also wanted to meet with other people."

"Your friends wanted to tear us apart again from the very beginning and you've never acknowledged all the present that I've made you!" Steve said obviously getting angrier by the minute and he really didn't how long he could contain this anger inside of him anymore.

Nell wasn't really sure if provoking him was the right thing to do right now, but on the other side she didn't want to be the weak victim.

"Stop talking like that Nell, I don't want to hear those lies anymore!" Steve finally said in a threatening tone and hit her hard into her stomach. She tried her very best to block out the enormous pain in her stomach, even if it wasn't such an easy thing to do right at this moment. Back at Ops Hetty now stood right next to the one analyst that had finally traced the cell phone of Nell.

"I've traced her phone to an address three blocks away from the incident site, but I assume that someone has dumped it there because the signal hasn't moved for quite some time and is not very strong." Darren told Callen, while he mailed the address on his phone and waited for the agent's response. "Okay good job anyways Darren."

"Get Miss Jones back, no matter what it takes Mister Callen and time is not on our side in this case."

Hetty injected herself into the conversation and she really wished that Nell would be able to put her field training to the test under different circumstances.

Nell had finally decided that it was the best for her not to let the situation escalade any further, but at same time she had to somehow work on an escape plan because she didn't want to know what hideous things Steve would do to her if she stayed just even a little longer with him in one room. "I'm sorry I really didn't want to upset you, can you forgive for my behavior this one time?"

Marks face now changed from angry to a very charming smile and then he replied: "Of course I can sweetie; it's really good that you've admitted your mistake."

_AN: Thanks to- insert iser name here for reviewing this story. I Hope you liked this chapter, please read and review._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Callen and Sam finally arrived at the address, which the tech from OPS had given them as the current location of Nell's mobile phone. Callen surely worried about Eric's partner, sure he knew that she had got some field training in the past but putting them in a totally unknown environment and in this kind of difficult situation was something totally different when you not had that much experience in the field. The ally they had parked Sam's Challenger in was very dirty; a lot of junk was lying on the street and a lot of graffiti's on the walls.

Callen looked at the GPS Map on his mobile phone, the GPS signal of Nell's phone still not having moved one bit but he could see on his phone that he and Sam got closer to current location of it. Meanwhile Eric had arrived in surgery at the hospital, because of the fact that he had lost a lot of blood during the crash. Kensi and Deeks were anxiously sitting in the waiting area in front of surgery, looking at the big door the entire time and waiting for some news on the medical condition of their colleague and good friend.

"So….do you think he's going to make it?" Kensi said, obviously had to fight hard to keep some tears from falling down her cheeks because it had made her so sad to see her friend and colleague all banged up like this. Deeks softly laid his arm around the waist of his partner, wiping one tear away from her right cheek that threatened to fall down and softly replied: "Eric is a fighter; of course he will get through this Kens. " Kensi leaned on his shoulder, enjoying this comfort very much and she surely didn't know what she would do without Deeks in situations like this. Steve finally gave his "guest" something to eat, even if she had of course preferred to eat on her own but he had insisted: "Sorry sweetie but I need to make sure, that you're not trying to fool me so your hands stay tied to the chair just to make sure that you don't try anything stupid." Even if she was happy to be able to eat something, she felt so helpless right now because of the fact, that she didn't know how Eric was doing and there wasn't any way to get rid of the robe.

After he had feed her, Nell was finally left alone again in this very plain looking room, a lot of photos from her where pinned onto the wall and she clearly had the feeling that this had to be some kind of shrine. For first time since she had woken up in this dark torture chamber like room the robe really started to itch.

Callen finally found Nell's phone in a trash can, he quickly took out the gloves out of his jacket pocket and then put it into a little plastic evidence bag. "Call Hetty to tell her that we found Nell's cell phone, but no evidence yet that could lead us to her current location." While Callen continued to search for some clues, that Nell had maybe left behind Sam took out his phone to notify their boss of the latest development in this case. When Callen thought, that he wouldn't come up with any clues to the techs whereabouts he found a heavily damaged hair clip on the ground in a little dark alley just a few feet away from the main street. "Sam, you have to see this I found something!" Callen yelled into the other direction where his partner was searching for any things to bag that could get them closer to find their missing tech.

Sam quickly rushed to his partners' side and looked at the damaged hairclip, which was lying on ground before them before he finally said: "It's nice to see that Nell had actually the time to leave behind a little clue for us shortly after she was grabbed and I hope she's got not too badly injured in the accident." Sam then bagged the evidence after he had put on his gloves, his partner looking around the scene and thinking: _Nobody knows what this sick human being is going to do to Nell, just because of the fact that she didn't have the same feelings for him as he had for her. One thing is clearly for sure: I learned in my long career as an agent, that the most dangerous men are most of the time those who have nothing to lose anymore._

Back at the hospital one of the doctors finally left surgery, directly walking to the chairs which Deeks and Kensi where sitting on and said: "I'm Doctor Peter Andrews, the good news is that Mister Beale is stable right now, the operation went very well but he's still unconscious and we have to closely keep an eye on his condition in the next twenty four hours because he has lost a lot of blood during the accident."

"That's good to know Doctor Andrews, thanks for the Information on our colleague's condition." Kensi replied being relieved on one side but also a bit worried that something could maybe go wrong in these twenty four hours.

Kensi recollected herself finally, telling herself: _*I've to stop thinking that negative, Eric will get through this!* Deeks_ shortly took his partners hand into his, softly squeezing it for a moment and then said after some silence between them: "You look hungry Kens; let's get something to eat in the cafeteria." Kensi just nodded in response and now tried her best to fill up her mind with some other thoughts even if that wasn't very easy right now because of the fact, that Nell had went missing obviously being held captive by her crazy ex-boyfriend and Eric being badly injured in an accident.

Nell kept trying to block out the pain, that came from the still very tight fitting robe and thanks to the fact that there wasn't any window in the room she didn't had a clue if it possibly was dark outside right now and it bothered her so much that she had lost track of time. Tears started to fall down her face, as those thoughts came upon her mind that she couldn't keep back anymore: She would maybe not survive this and never see Eric again, that one person that she had felt in love with after working for so long side by side at OPS. But didn't want to allow letting those negative thoughts taking over: _I can't give up already! I maybe not as experienced in the field as Callen and the rest of the field agents but I just have to find some way to get out of here!_ Even if it was pretty dark around her, she tried her best to find something in this dim light that would help in getting rid of this very uncomfortable robe that was making it impossible right now to move her arms freely.

_AN: Thanks to- Insert Iser Name here for reviewing this story, Thanks to- Skateway for reviewing this story. I hope you like this chapter, please read and review._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After almost deciding to give up Nell finally found a pipe just a few feet away from the chair, which she was bound to and thought: _This might be my best chance to get rid of this robe, so I am finally able to move my hands freely again. _ But there was still one tiny problem left, her legs were also bound to the chair with a robe and she didn't was so sure if it was such a good idea to make so much noise. Nell tried the best she could to listen into her surroundings, trying to find out how far away her kidnapper was from her prison and as she didn't hear anything, she finally decided that it was worth the risk and took all the strength she got inside of her to move the chair on just his two rear legs nearer to the next wall.

Meanwhile Steve Marks was meeting up with his buddy that had helped a lot in making this operation successful. He wore a casual business outfit, completely in black and in his hand he was carrying a suitcase with the money for Joe, his long-time friend and always had been a very reliable business partner. Joe's black sedan finally parked just a few feet away from his current position; he got out of the car, greeted Marks with a simple handshake and said: "So do you have the money with you?" Marks just did one of his charming smiles in return, opened the black suitcase, placing it on the hood of his car and replied: "According to our deal, you now get the first half of the cash as I was able to finish the first phase of my plan with your help."

"Excellent Steve and rest assured: I tied up all lose ends that could lead those Navy Cops to your location, that way I'm pretty sure that those guys will be busy for a while trying to find some clues to get their colleague back and when they do it's definitely going to be too late." An Evil Grin now spreading on Joe's face as he took the suitcase from the hood of Marks car and put it in the back his black sedan. "Good, now if you excuse me I've still got a lot of preparations for the final phase of my plan to take care of and I will call you soon to give you your new orders." Marks said after he shook hands with Joe again and before his friend got back into his car he answered: "Of course, I'm always so glad to be to your service my old friend."

Back at the OSP, Hetty was talking with Callen briefing him on the news that she got on getting closer to find Nell: "Considering Miss Jones kidnappers were are still totally in the dark Mister Callen, Mister Deeks finally got the report from his contact on the examination of Miss jones Mini Copper from the LAPD and it turns out that there were no prints found in the car besides the ones from Mister Beale and Miss Jones."

Callen wasn't surprised to hear this from the Operations Manager, because his gut feeling had told him from the very beginning that they were clearly dealing with Professionals here and those messed up not so often. With all the strength she had in her right, Nell had finally arrived at the pipe on the wall right next to the door of this dark torture chamber and tried very hard to loosen up the robe, which bound her very tight to the wooden chair. _Come on! This needs to go a lot faster because I don't know when Steve is going to be back and he surely won't like that I'm trying to get rid of the robe. _She thought as it didn't seem that rubbing the robe against the metal have any effect on it, she took a deep breath and tried it a little harder.

It took quite a while but then she finally got at least her hands free again, but she quickly had to realize that her feet were also shackled to the chair and that meant she had to find something to get the cuffs open. She quickly had to pick up a little plastic piece from the ground as she heard some noise outside the door and someone was apparently about to open up the locked door. She finally put the little plastic piece into her pocket, then quickly positioning the chair that way so she would able to conceal the fact, that she had been able to get her hands freely moving again.

The Gunman that apparently guarded the door in Steve's absence finally got into the room, opened a water bottle for her and said with a grim expression on his face: "Here drink this."

"Thank you for the bottle of water, I really have been thirsty." Nell replied with a faked smile on her face, even if she hated to be forced to play this game but it was necessary under the current circumstances and any wrong move would cost her very dearly. The gunman took the water bottle from her after she sipped on it and put the robe back on. He finally left the room again and as he had finally locked the door behind him Nell thought: _That was really close! For one short moment I thought that my little charade was over sooner than I expected. _

_AN: Thanks to- Insert iser name here for reviewing the story, I hope you like this chapter and as always: Please read and review. _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After having hit a dead end in the search for Nell, Darren the tech from OPS was very happy to present a first huge breakthrough in this case. The whole team was gathered in OPS as Hetty finally said to the tech: "Mister Dawson please show us what you've got."

"Yes Ma'am, ten minutes ago a traffic cam in west los Angeles picked up this suspicious looking black van with stolen plates driving towards an abandoned factory but sadly the quality of the camera on the building next to it wasn't that good so I wasn't able to run any of the faces of the passengers through facial recognition. "

"But it gives at least an idea to where she could have taken her after the well prepared ambush." Deeks said as he kept looking with a grim expression on his face at the blurred faces of those guys, which were probably directly involved into the kidnapping of Nell. Of course all of their thoughts had been with Eric all the time, who had been transferred to a room after he had finally left surgery and only time would tell when he would wake up again. Kensi and Deeks left OPS first making their way to the address of the abandoned factory in West LA and of course really hoped that they were at the right place after they had been coming up empty for a quite a while and that all totally frustrated them. The picture on the screen then changed, the events of the day where Nell got kidnapped playing in front of them and the OPS tech saying: "I was able to get a hit in facial recognition as I had finally improved the quality of the traffic cam which filmed the kidnapping. " A picture appeared directly next to the traffic cam footage and Darren Dawson continued: "That's Dennis Parsons, former member of an Army Black Ops team and according to the FBI; he has been on their watch list for a while because of possible involvement with a regional terror group and I've found his last known address: 22nd east carver road. "

"Ok thanks Darren and call me right away if anything new comes up." Callen said before he left OPS with Sam in tow and of course it didn't go by his partner unnoticed that Callen was pretty lost in his thoughts the whole time and so he asked: "We will find her before that douche bag harms her G."

"Yeah you're right we will Sam I don't know why I doubted that for one second." Callen replied after the two finally drove away with Sam's Challenger and in his mind he hoped that Eric would wake up very soon. Steve finally returned to his prisoner, a wicked smile on his face and in his hand was little package that he placed on the floor before he cut her loose from the robe, which Nell had been able to loosen up a little. Nell didn't know what to think of this, her instinct telling her that he was definitely planning nothing good and he finally said: "Put it this on and don't even thinking about trying to escape!" After he had also let her out of the cuffs, he finally opened the package and even if she couldn't see it that clear because of the dim lightning in the room she couldn't believe what she saw: A white brides dress. She just sat there in total shock for a moment before Marks screamed at her: "Put it on now!"

Because she didn't want to upset Marks anymore, Nell finally agreed to put on the bride dress even if she really didn't want to pose for a fake wedding photo with her crazy ex-boyfriend. _I guess I don't have another choice than just play along with this sick thing and hope this torture is over very soon!_

Meanwhile back at the hospital Eric finally wake up from his coma, looking at the plain room around him he first didn't know how he got here and also panicked as he realized, that Nell wasn't with him anymore and so he pushed the emergency button next to his bed and anxiously waited for a nurse to arrive at his room. His head hurt really much, as he finally remembered the ambush again but he clearly must have lost conscious after the crash because he didn't know what happened to Nell. Finally a nurse arrived in the room and said: "It's good to see you awake Mister Beale, I'll get Doctor Andrews to tell him the good news but can I do anything for you first?"

"Yeah can you get me something to drink because I'm really thirsty. " He replied and shortly after the nurse had left room, he stretched his arm very long to grab the landline phone on the little white nightstand right next to his bed and dialed Hetty's number which he knew by heart.

He had finally been put through to the Operations Manager and just practically spit out: "Where is Nell?" For the Operations Manager that questions surely didn't surprise her and because she had no intention to hide Miss Jones situation from him she replied without much hesitation: "Miss Jones got kidnapped Mister Beale, but let me assure you that the team is doing everything they can to get her back and the best thing that you can do right now is get better, is that understood Mister Beale?" She said in that commanding voice that always left no room for debating and she surely hoped that Eric wouldn't start to act stubborn because he and Nell were not only colleagues at work but also a couple. Eric had to let that sink that in for a couple of minutes before he was finally able to say: "That is understood Hetty loud and clear just bring Nell back home in one piece."

"We will surely do that Mister Beale; you can count on that now get some rest please." The Operations Manager said before she finally ended the call and was happy to know, that he was still having a clear mind right now, not thinking about doing anything stupid even if the situation must be quiet difficult to handle for him.

Deeks and Kensi finally arrived at address of the abandoned factory bulding, of course having there bullet proof vests on as they surely expected to get into a fight and their heavy fire power would surely make it an equal fight with the bad guys. Inside the building Nell had finally put on the wedding dress but she also had decided that now was the best chance to get out of here. _It's either now or never_

She then anxiously waited for Marks to finally come back and even if there surely was a big risk of this to fail Nell was pretty determined to try her luck. With an evil grin on his face Marks finally came back with a camera in his hand and said: "Now it's time for our engagement pictures and I know that they will be so great!" Nell purely reacted on instinct as she kicked him with full force in his groin, making Marks falling to the ground like a stone and obviously haven't expected that turn of events. She quickly took the key out of his hand, had some problems getting this old rusty door open at first but with gathering up all the strength inside of her of one moment she was able to get it open. With a good aimed kick she took down one gunman before he was able to get to his weapon but as she left this room finally behind her she quickly had to realize, that it wouldn't that easy to get out of this trap. Deeks and Kensi finally moved in, taking out some armed guards as they progressed through the building and of course realized that the building was definitely a lot bigger than it would seem from the outside.

_AN: The next chapter will be the final one, please read and review._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

With a weapon in hand always ready to fire Nell made her way through corridors, which seemed to be endless and even made her worry a little right now. _I can do this! I need to get out of here fast because Marks will surely do anything he can to stop my escape. _She thought as tried to concentrate very hard on finding a way out of this little labyrinth and also asked herself when the team would finally arrive to back her up.

She passed another empty that apparently used to be some kind of production chamber for whatever was produced her as she was suddenly hit hard by something definitely very hard. She very dizzy as opened her eyes again, the first thing she saw was a gun being pointed at her and man saying: "The boss says you can't go, because he's not done with you yet." But Nell was ready to give up, so she suppressed the enormous headache the best she could and said: "You can't stop me from me escaping trust me."

The man just laughed clearly not taking Nell's threat seriously and before he could get out his phone to tell his boss of the success she swept his legs away making him fall to the ground like a stone. She ran as fast she could across the corridor, doing the best she could to dodge the bullets that flew directly into her direction and as she was in a safe distance she thought: _Shoot that was close, never thought I would be in a life threatening situation like this anytime soon as Callen, Sam and the rest of the field agents are every day. _As Deeks and Kensi heard shots being fired, they immediately quickened their pace and both of them surely knew that this didn't mean anything good most of the times. Without looking back Nell ran through the next flight of corridors, hoping that she would reach an exit of the factory building very soon, only had to take cover behind a wall as another gunman started firing at her. Quickly she became that gut feeling, to not get out that easily out of this predicament as another gunman was added into the mix, but she was determined to not go down without a fight: _The team is probably on their way here already and the only thing I need to do, is hold my position just a little bit longer. _She thought as she quickly got out of her cover to fire some shots at her attackers. Just a few feet away from her the bullets out of the two machine guns hit the wall right next to her and some kind of circle thing was now going on as she kept firing some shots in return at the two gunman.

At first she couldn't really believe what was happening: Here she was an NCIS tech out in the field having her first real shoot out with some merciless criminals and for her first one she had to say that she did pretty well right now. After another round from shooting from the bad guys, Nell thought that It almost was a little bit too quiet right at this moment, so she quickly left her cover and shot the one gunman before he could get too close.

She quickly went back into her cover position behind the wall, as the remaining gunman fired at her and was able to escape the shots at the last second. Then she heard some shouting from the other side of the corridor: "Federal Agents drop your weapon now!" Then shots were fired, the one remaining attacker fell to the ground and as Nell emerged again from out of her cover she said: "Let's get out of here guys and it's so good to see you."

Kensi and Deeks shortly hugged her and then the LAPD Liasion Officer said: "It looks like you really stood your ground little pixie and I have to say that I'm impressed. " While Kensi secured their backs they hurried down the second corridor on the right to finally get out of here.

Meanwhile Marks was of course livid when he heard, that his men hadn't been able to stop Nell from escaping because he surely wasn't done with her just yet.

"I lost contact with Rodriguez and Sanchez Sir; do you have any new orders?" One of his men asked, a definitely so much angry man that he couldn't think probably for a moment. After doing some thinking he finally said: "She probably has help, so make sure that she and her company won't be able to leave! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir, crystal clear." The man shortly answered and then disappeared out of the room to prepare everything. As the three finally got into the car, Nell asked: "How is Eric doing?"

"The surgery went very well but he's still unconscious and we surely drive you to the hospital after we are out of here." Kensi assured her before she finally turned on the Ignition of the car and they all hoped that this last part of getting away from here would run smoothly without any more problems. They had almost reached the exit before Kensi spotted a black van in the back mirror that was hell bent on stopping them.

Back at the OSP, Hetty finally went upstairs and wanted to get a status on the current situation and so Darren Dawson finally pulled up some satellite footage of the area where Kensi and Deeks where right now and as she saw all the enemy forces that were gathered around the car of their agents she just thought: _Oh bugger that doesn't look good for them. _ When they realized that they had bigger problems than just that one van behind them Deeks phone rang and Callen was on the other side of the line: "Were you able to get Nell out safely?"

"Not yet Callen, we going to need back up because Marks was apparently able to mobilize something like a big army." Deeks said while Kensi tried her best to shield them from the bullets that were flying around them as one by one the windows of the car were completely destroyed.

"Okay just try to hold your ground a little bit longer; back up is on the way as fast as possible." Callen replied before he ended the call. Deeks and Nell were actually able to take out some of Marks men before they were able to finally force them to stop by destroying both of their front wheels. The three quickly got out of the car, taking cover behind it as good as that was possible because of the fact that the silver Honda was already hit by so much bullets that it looked like a swiss cheese.

_Five Hours later_

After an enormous shoot out with Marks private army Callen, Sam, Deeks, Kensi and Nell were finally back from out of the field. Back at the office, Sam, Kensi and Nell drove to the hospital together to see Eric in Sam's Challenger after Hetty had announced the good news to Nell: "Miss Jones, while you were away Mister Beale regained conscious and he definitely would be very happy to see you."

In her usual commanding tone she had assured Nell, that her report could wait and she was clearly happy to hear that. Later Nell sat at Eric's bedside, which was apparently sleeping right now but as she softly stroke his right hand Eric's eyes slowly flickered open and he immediately had a little smile on his face. They just looked into each other's eyes for a while before Nell finally asked: "How are you feeling Wolfram?"

"My head still hurts a little bit but now that I know that you're safe, that doesn't really bother me so much anymore Rockstar." He replied and that made her smile to and she said: "This day was surely very eventful, I'm so happy that you're okay because I think that I couldn't live without you Eric Beale."

Eric was clearly so touched by this words from her, that he didn't know what to respond at first but then he replied: "Yes it surely was and I surely couldn't live without you too Nell Jones." Instead of saying anything else Nell closed the little distance between them, kissing Eric directly on the mouth and for a couple of minutes time became irrelevant to them as they just got lost in a very passionate kiss.

_AN: That's it guys, Thanks to- bjq for reviewing this story, Thanks to- FaerieGirl0987 for adding this story to her favorite stories list. I hope you liked the story and I certainly appreciate your thoughts and suggestions to the last chapter of this story. Thank U very much to all others that have read and reviewed the previous chapters._


End file.
